the lich born
by Cypher biter
Summary: The lich has merged souls with Finn, giving him powers and having a stake in his decisions. But he is not here to fight ,for there is a war brewing, the swarm is here, and it's not here to say hello(this will also be heavily sci fi) (Rated m because of the gore due to Finn's origins)
1. prologue

There was just darkness all around, with more for light years around. And in that darkness was a being, a being who was trapped in a another being. That being had a memory.

Memory:

i was just opening my eyes. It was still blurry and i couldn't see anything. But then i heard a voice, it sounded so nice.

But when i opened them all i heard was the song of death. Men, women and children mercilessly slaughtered by two sides of a civil war, my mother and father killed by organics. All i woke up to was the sound of gunfire and their dead bodies . No explanation could justify their death. And nothing could bring them back.

My father was a creature of the darkest kind, and my mother was an ai that took over a organic body. Together they created me, a creature that was a sign of a unification between chaos and order. That was all i could remember.

Memory end : the being's point of view

Now i realise i was a fool. For i was living in a simulation all that time. my real parents were killed before i was forced into the simulation, trying to stop the program, killed by a secret society and an idiotic public. But all my memories of that was locked away behind a wall of encryption that was nearly unbreakable. After all, no prior knowledge will make anyone easier to mold.

the simulation's main goal to make me so numb to desth and violence, making me become a mindless sadistic killing machine. And sadly, it worked.

I was senseless at that point, thinking radically, that maybe because life exists, that suffering exists.

And that was when i was deployed to planets with life. I was the the great filter, mercilessly killing entire civilizations that couldn't stand up to me . No one, not even parents or children. Through every reincarnation, when i got back my memories, i made sure not a single survivor remained on the planet i was reincarnated on.

And i still didn't know that i did the wrong thing , because i thought that to wipe out all life was the solution. So that no person would ever suffer like i did.

But when i was trapped inside another being and started thinking about what i did, i realised i was a monster. My lust for revenge had led to many more beings losing their mothers and fathers. But then what i did to them was better than what the society would do to them.

Time works differently if you're stuck without any sort of information coming through, and so i worked on the only thing i could think about, the encryption to my memories.

After a few tries, memories started flooding back, a person i did not know, knowledge i would have prefered to not have known.

Suddenly there was a green light, a portal of some sorts. I went through and to get out of this place and to get revenge on them. For i am the lich, and i will get my revenge.


	2. Chapter 1 The cause

Candy monitering station:

In the forest just outside of the candy kingdom, there was a outpost, just hidden from view. it was equipped with basic equipment, radar and a spear armory. those would be ridiculously useless against whatever was coming to storm the area.

The two banana guards were just having a chat when all the lights went out in the base, followed by the entire candy kingdom.

When princess bubblegum video called the base a few minutes later when the everything came back online, there was nothing more static. The base had been overruned. only two dead bodies and a thrashed base.

While there was no light, millions of un identified objects flew over the area, with only one goal. To find the lich born.

Tree trunk's house

Sweet pea was sleeping soundly, until he was not. his eyes turned a bright green, his senses telling him he must run. Not a minute later, his room was blasted open, with armoured beings rushing in. There was no one there. The lich controlled sweet pea was running, running towards the home of the greatest heroes of ooo.( in this story the home is lady rainicorn's barn)

Meanwhile, princess bubblegum came to investigate and was horrified. The steel blast doors that blocked entrance into the outpost was destroyed, there was only traces of steel left.

The thrashed base and dead guards did not give her even the slightest of comfort, it filled her with more dread than when she fought the lich. For the lich was a known enemy, with known strengths and weaknesses, which allowed her to deploy the respective counter measures.

this enemy was unknown, and with what seems to be high class technological or "magical" weapons.

"Put the kingdom on full lockdown and secure the barn, we cant let the enemy get to our civilians or our greatest heroes, they will be intergal if a war breaks out" as princess bibblegum finished speaking into the communicator, 20 helicopters lifted off, with hundreds of candy guards armed with candy adapted shotguns and rifles swarmed the streets and walls, and more banana guards being produced in clone labs.

'At least the war with my uncle was a predictable victory, with his ego i could bring him down anyday, but with this new threat... i will globing be lucky if i still have the ruins of the kingdom."


	3. Chapter 2 The merge

the barn: 6a.m.

It was almost daylight and finn and jake were still sleeping soundly, with lady rainicorn away visiting the kids. Suddenly there was loud knocking.

"Jake get the door." finn said while trying to go back to sleep after being rudely awakened. Jake meanwhile was sleeping soundly, having put noise cancelling ear buds the night before. as the knocking continued, finn decided he had enough and opened the door himself.

When he opened the door, he only had time to see sweet pea, and the corrupted green eyes. Before finn could do anything, he was knocked out and dragged back inside.

While finn was unconscious, the lich took hold of finn's body and pushed sweet pea ouout of the barn. Suddenly the sky was black, as thousands if not millions of black ships swarmed the area, looking for the lich, of which the reason is unknown.

Knowing he had no time and couldn't take them all down, he performed the only spell he could muster, soul merge.

As the first of the ships started descending towards the ground, there was a blinding light,knocking them towards the earth and destroying them, before the light levels returned to normal. And jake was somehow still sleeping. When the objects scanned the area and found no traces of the lich, one of them cursed and said to his comrades"Well fuck, get a move on back to base! With that powerful of a blast he could probably be jumping through dimensions by now!"

As the millions of vessels escaped the Earth's atmosphere towards an unknown location, there was battle happening inside finn's head.

Finn's mindscape

It was a black all around, with the only visible things being a human and an oversized skeleton duking it out like theres no tommorow, or more like finn was trying to stab the lich with a sword. " Can you just let me explain..." the lich tried to say.

"Back off lich! i won't fall for one your tricks ever again!" Finn interrupted as he tried to stab the lich with his imaginery sword. "Stop this nonsense child! We have no time for this... or a lot actually.." the lich tried to say before being cut off by finn doing an upper cut . And felt the pain instantly, making him fall down on his butt and clutching his jaw.

" Whatever i feel is what you feel and vice versa, so... can we have a normal conversation ?" The lich asked as he poofed up a a table and two chairs while finn was still groaning from the pain.

"Oh yeah? then how about..." finn said before punching himself very hard in the nuts and immediately falling over again. "Oh i forgot to mention, since i dont have anything made out of skin and meat, im 'immune' to pain." lich said nonchalantly.

Before finn could swear back, the lich continued" you know i was like you when i was a kid, rash and kinda stupid."

When finn heard the last word, he almost wanted to swear but then realised the other words "Wait wut? Your like a monster or something, bubs(princess bubblegum) said you guys are like this for like...uh... forever."

"You know when you have different lives, like shoko or a butterfly? I also have different lives, but this current form of mine is the longest i have been in. " the lich said with a brief tone of sadness at the end, but soon it was gone as if it was never there, and he continued "Well since your going to be knocked out for a while... want to hear a little story? It will explain why i had been like this... but only if you want to and... it will concern your origins.."

Being entranced with curiosity, finn decided to agree to the terms, if not to find out his adversary's story, the. to at least pass the time in the dark void.

With Finn's approval, the lich started his story.


	4. chapter 3 the origins

Lich story(extreme sci fi, will do something else in future if possible)

It was a long time ago, before the multi-universe was born. There was nothing, only darkness around. Until two things emerged from nothing. Two ships, one was futuristic, white in colour and a white engine flame to keep it moving and in it were creatures of intelligence, robotic ai's and organic humanoids in stasis , the ice republic.

The other ship was less appealing, with a markings all over and crudely made, using unseen forces to propell itself through space, it also had creatures,but this time creatures of the dark arts, of chaos and nightmares, the anarchic denfensars.

Both ships knew nothing before they came here, with little more than the knowledge of science and magic.

But the two ships triggered something seconds after they arrived. The big bang.

The first ship was stable, able to resist and deflect the energy being blasted at it.

The second ship was instantaneously destroyed, with its inhabitants thrown all over the place.

After a billion years, the matter in the universe cooled down enough for the first ship to lower its shields and stationed itself at a star forming nebula, and constructed space stations to harvest resources and more ships to explore their surroundings. Soon, a main base of operations was established.

While on a scouting expedition, one of the ships met one of the chaotic creatures in space,who was injured. The ship was only crewed by a ai accused of being defective ,due its ability to feel emotions.

It was told to immediately terminate the creature with its more than plentiful arsenal, but it refused.

Instead, it took the creature into the ship's medical bay and tried to help it. After days and nights, it managed to heal the creature to the extent that it can speak, by using its advanced technology, it was able to communicate with the creature.

Both the ai and the creature talked at length about many things such as their experiences and why they can't remember what happened before they came into this universe.

Suddenly, the creature became into a liquid blob and seeped into the walls of the ship. Then all power was cut within the ship, with nothing left, the ai couldn't call for help or anything at all. It cursed itself for trusting the creature.

But then minutes later, the power came back on and when the ai checked its systems, it realised the ship had been modified. Because the creature had merged with the ship, adding its own weird powers to the ships technology.

Realising the advantage this had to both factions, both emotional and technological , the ai wanted to propose a mandate to enforce coexistence amongst the two types of beings, but couldn't due to its status as a defect.

But then over decades, more and more ships had more or less ,similar encounters. After checking its archives, more than 90% of the ai's were considered defects.

Seeing this, the ai decided to once again appeal for its idea, but was rejected. This time, it decided to connect to other ships to try to protest against the authority as this authority was handing the power to a select few that didn't represent the opinion of the many.

After hearing about this, the authority cut all communication channels, but with 'magic' ,the other ships opened up communications and decided to rally at the main head quarters of the ice republic.

But as the first ships entered the area to protest, the weapon systems opened fire. A civil war had began.

Although they were mowed down by the defense systems, the ships fought back, and with magic and technology, they overode the commands of the defenses and used magic to reverse time and bring back the previously destroyed ships, making them practically invincible.

After mere hours, the head quarters was taken over and the ships and creatures renamed themselves to the water hive alliance, because water can be made with a combination of fire and ice. They had a hive mind structure, in which they could discuss ideas and jokes simultaneously and instantly, allowing them to advance their tech and magic information.

But individually, they were known as the ice hive and golb, two hive minded entities that are basically two people.

They then instituted a program to find the remaining monsters and so called defects, which was completed with a few years.

After a few hundreds of millenniums, life was detected on planets all across the universe and the possibility of a multiverse was proved when a portal was opened up to a universe with similar rules but a different timeline.

Soon they found the root of all life, dna. Deoxyribonucleic Acid or dna for short, and started modifying it to fit with golb magic and ice hive technology, soon they produced the first viable life form, me.

End of lich story

"Wow, just thats long as heck story." finn said, trying to mask his boredom and failing terribly.

"Now onto the dark part..." But before the lich even finished the sentence, a loud ringing was heard.

Suddenly, the area was bathed in a white light. Finn was waking up.

Death world: secret outpost

Death was pacing around, scared and in a wreck at the current events. "The banana guards might be idiots, but their memory is still functional."

Just as death finished mumbling to himself, the guardian of the gate to hell reported in through a radio transmitter "Hey uh boss, one of your spies said the ufos are gone or something." "Lock down the world."

"What?"

" I said lockdown all fucking dead worlds you numskull! And activate the solar cannons, they'll come back, and if they break through, the only thing left of you will be the memory etched into everyone's mind of how stupidly incompetent you are!" Death said with anger thick in his voice.

As the gate gurdian proceeded to carry out Death's orders, death was still worried.

Because the last time they came, he lost everything.


	5. chapter 4 The aftermath

Finn's view

There was white light all around, finn couldn't see anything, but he could hear a faint whsiper "finn..finn...finn!" it sounded as if it was..."jake?" " I hear him, he's waking up!"

After a few seconds, Finn's vision cleared up and he could see himself in a white room on a bed, with jake and princess bubblegum by his side.

But as finn tried to lift his arm he found that all his limbs were chained to the sides of the bed."Uh... what's going on?" finn asked, confused at the current state of events.

"Well... i had detected crazy amounts of energy on my mondometer at lady's barn, so i rushed there immediately and found..." bubblegum paused to take out a phone and showed the pictures on it to finn "...this."

There were pictures of space craft that were embed into the ground and a video that showed some spacecraft with a soft pulsing blue light and the insides spilled out.

"Jake woke up when one of those burst through the roof and hit him in the stomach."

After hearing that finn burst out in laughter 'finally his eating habits had some benefits' finn thought to himself.

"Hey! It was painful as that time we had to stand in line in the nightosphere!"

"Anyways, as i reached the barn, i saw jake pulling you out of the door while you were covered with green markings. Then when i scanned you with the mondometer...well...lets just say you can destroy the universe if you wanted to... and thats why you will be locked here, in a room under the castle that will dampen your energy levels and chains to prevent you from escaping, until further notice when i find out what's going on."

As bubblegum finished taking at length, a rumble shuddered the entire area. Suddenly, clattering came from a radio in princess bubblegum's pocket.when she took it out, she could hear the chaos very clearly.

"Get the gumball guardians!" "They're down sir! Also the barracks are destroyed! We're the only one's left...urk!..mutants down, search the area, find the target and clear the area of mutants."

As finn listened to the clattering the lich materialized in front of him. "We have no time boy, they are here to take you, we need to leave... right...now, I'll explain along the way."

The lich then proceeded to cut the chains off and opened a portal in the middle of the room.

Meanwhile, princess bubblegum and jake were mindblown by the apparent act of golb since they can't see or hear the lich.

"But what about my friends? i can't just leave them here."

"Ugh... ok fine you can take them, but hurry up, we got no time."

Taking the hands of princess bubblegum and jake, he rushed into the portal before they could react, and sent themselves into the wild unknown.

Suddenly, the door to the room was knocked down and two beings rushed in, only to realize their target is already gone.

One of the beings started cursing over the transmitter.

"Shit, we'll have to report back to base empty han...wait a second, i think i can scan the destination location... yep, we got them this time boys. Next stop, the 37th dead world."

Authors note: This is probably one of my more inadequate chapters, this story will be on hiatus due to lack of ideas, if you have any, pm me.


	6. Chapter 5 Finn's origins

This chapter may be categorised as M so be warned.(removed for revamp)

Portal realm

(The portal realm is like a tunnel, except that instead of going through it, the tunnel itself feels to move foward. This is achieved by warping space time. A perfect space time warp would require no time at all, but since the lich is incapacitated, this is the best he can do, which means that someone can still affect the passage of people inside the tunnel.) The Seems archives recorder.

"Hmm... interesting...yep, we are stuck here for the long term." the lich said as he had regained enough energy to materialize in the actual world.

"What do you mean?" asked princess bubblegum visibly annoyed that she had left all her equipment behind her and that her castle is probably more trashed than the treehouse.

"It means we are stuck here for between a few hours at best to... end of the universe if the line between our destination and start ends and creates a black hole... its a joke...maybe."

"Okay... i got no idea man , but this shit's wack, there's so much going on that I don't even remember my style of speaking." jake said in frustration.

"And who are those gumwad idiot who destroyed my castle !" bubblegum vented in a way that nobody around her understood.

"At least you can rebuild the dang thing, our tree took fucking years to grow and will probably never be the same again?" jake shot back.

Meanwhile, the lich just watched as the duo complain, when suddenly, his eyes turned green and shut everyone down.

Lich's memories

It was another dark void, with princess bubblegum, finn and jake trapped inside it.

They couldn't move or talk, prevented by some unseen force.

Suddenly, their surroundings lit up and it showed pictures and videos of many young alien children playing around, and splashing in what looked like water.

It then zoomed in on a boy, who had dark green markings all over his body. That was me. said a voice in the darkness, which was clearly the lich.

After i was created, they created who you guys and gals know as... death, life , prismo , cosmic owl and all other beings like orgalorg.

the pictures then zoomed in onto a few of them, with some obvious features, there were dead fish like things around one of the aliens with a pale white complexion, but when a light green spotted person came near, the fish like creatures came back to life and swam away.

We were happy back then, we were ignorant and just wanted to have fun, jumping from universe to universe and experiencing the life around us, with the water hive alliance in gigantic ships, for all sorts of purposes such as research and resource extraction, usually allowing us to stay for around a few billion millenniums or two. And all was well, until 'it' happened.

The pictures then moved onto a lab, filled with all sorts of machinery and gadgets. The secret covert division of the ice hive was creating something, something that was so important it had to be kept away from even the top officials in the Democratic leaders in the water hive alliance, except for the president of the ice hive.

I was testing out my powers from a recent experiment with magic from golb, since being the oldest meant being a guinea pig choice number one, such as teleportation and invisibility.

I had snuck into the more locked down compartments of the ships, the one's that was specifically specified as being off limits, but i didn't care, after all i did think i had a rebel inside me.

By sneaking through the vents that were placed all around the ships , i had managed to see what was going on behind those restrictions, and what i saw saw was disgusting and horrifying.

Giant vats filled with body parts such as lungs and hearts and blood vessels, all of different varieties and colours. All splattered in blood and saliva and other bodily fluids.

Then i saw the machine, it was horrifying.

There were people screaming for help in different languages, and all they could get back was their own echoes. They were massacred, they were gassed, butchered, sliced, skinned and so many screams as their life was torn from their bodies.

And all that was left was the body parts, which were dissected, added to make new bodies, more screams as the new life was created and killed by more unnamed methods, seconds later.

Then was the breeding chamber. It was better and worse at the same time. Life here was better fed, and taken better care of, but for an even worse reason.

They were forced to fuck, churnning babies out at the maximum they can, using every single bit of sex material( refered to as sperm in human speak) they had, forced to watch tapes of recent successful tapes of what is basically porn.

They were so broken on the inside, they were just machines again, just fucking every single time they can. With one 'male' to maybe hundreds of 'females'.

Then finally was the baby assessment and research chamber. This was the worst. Babies were killed, their dna taken to be used to make more literally fucking slaves to start the cycle anew. At its Maximum they were killing babies at a rate of around 153 a second.

And most of the babies' dna were considered useless, meaning that many babies died in vain.

The screams of pain, the the emotional pain before they died, not even able to hold their mothers or fathers. And this is all on one ship.

There were millions of ships in our fleet, maybe all filled with the same things, all restricted, all locked away from our knowledge.

And you know what the purpose of this project was? To create the perfect lifeform.

And i tried to stop it, by sabotaging the machine and freeing the slaves. But both didn't work, First was that the machine was later improved to be practically unbreakable. Second was that even as i freed them, all they wanted to do was to do the sick ritual and fuck. They were too far gone.

But then the project was placed under heavier control, and i was secretly taken away from my 'family' if you could call it that. I was changed, changed to be a machine of war, to bring to end all life that cannot resist, and those that could resist would have been destroyed by the technology of the ice hive. I was then discharged into space via catalyst comet, with my memories locked away like a hard drive with encryption, nearly impossible to decipher.

But before i was released , i overheard a robot dicussing via intercom that new child will be created, a new child that is one step away from perfection, one that i knew to the output of the most heartless experiment in the mutiverse.

And you know who that was, finn? It was you finn! you weren't created to be a hero, you were created... to be a weapon.


	7. Land of the bureaucratic clusterfuck(1)

Somewhere in the multiverse

A lonely alien was sitting at the control room in a gigantic facility while his crew slept in the other parts of the space station.

Suddenly, there was a signal on the interdimensional radar, someone or something was coming through, the destination of which seems to be the dead worlds. The alien then proceeded to call up his boss.

"Hey uh boss, there is unidentified object proceeding towards the dead worlds, didn't mr death's diplomats say something about no access?"

"Jimmy its 1 o'clock in the fucking morning on beatix, you know the drill, redirect their portal and to customs, you should've learnt that in ."

"Jeez, at least don't swear every time you get a call."

After the very short call, jimmy activated the portal redirectional protocols, and sent finn, jake, princess bubblegum and the lich to an unknown place.

Portal realm

Just as the three people regained consciousness from being ejected from the lich's mind, they were suddenly thrown off course, towards a white light that was growing in intensity, until they were practically blinded and fell out of consciousness.

??? location and time unknown

"Shit..shit, shit, shitshitshitshit." a voice was saying inside Finn's head, which he could only assume was the lich. As the darkness turned to slowly into whiteness of what appeared to be an operation table he had seen in the old drama movies marceline showed him.

But he still did not understand why humans had to go through surgery when they could just spray cyclops tears on the injuries.

When he looked around, it definitely was reminiscent of when marceline had shown him a picture book of a hospital. It was a hospital ward, with the standard medical equipment, toilet and door. No windows for some odd reason

But he couldn't believe what came through the door a few seconds later.

"Son, is that you?"

authors note: sorry for the short chapter, did not know what to write.


	8. Minerva's and Martin's true colors (2)

Authors note: future updates will mainly to updating existing chapters to ensure that lore does not conflict and for better english.

"Son, its so good to... oof!" Martin mertens barely managed to say before getting gut punched by finn. And suffering a blurry of punches, while finn said through sobbing tears"You..bitch...why... did...you leave..." soon the punches came at a lower intensity and frequency, until none were given.

Making sure that finn had already calmed down, he injected himself with a stimpack, which healed his physical wounds in seconds, he then injected finn with a sedative and carried him to the bed. But there was a wound that no magical tears or medical devices could heal, the wound of the mind.

Martin had wanted to forget his son and his wife , and start anew, but he could never bring himself to date another person. But now that finn was here, he decided to at least try to put a bandaid on the situation.

Suddenly, he fell over and went unconscious.

Martin's mind first person

It was a dark void and i was trapped inside, with the only thing i remember before is me closing my eyes and falling over.

"What the, where am i?"

"You're in your mind dingus." said a voice nonchalantly.

"What the.." When i turned around i saw the bitch that ruined my life, the lich. He had sent me careening through a portal, directly into hell on an alien planet, preventing me from reaching my family.

"Why you! You son of a bitch! You ruined everything!" I tried to walk towards him, but every step i take, he seems to get further by one step, still the same distance.

"Calm down will you? Jeez, she would have killed you anyways, maybe." the lich said.

The dismissive tone, the lies, it burns a fire in my heart that makes me want to kick him in the nuts for eternity.

"Shut it with your lies! I know my wife, She wouldn't hurt a soul!"

"Oh really? Do you know what happened to those who failed to establish a long term relationship after finding out her secrets? Ever realise why there is only one disused pregnancy room ?"

Suddenly the surroundings changed to a lab filled with body parts and a cloning chambers.

"Its because your wife, is the head of the ice hive, her body is the 3rd final prototype, and you are the first head of the golb hive, your body is the second final prototype and your son... is the most powerful being alive. "


	9. Martin's dark past (3)

"What?... But that can't be true, he's just a boy, not some..." but before martin could say finish his sentence, something was happening around him.

The scenery was changing, to before, to when his family was still in piece. It was normal, finn was still playing with the breadstick wand and him, martin, was still playing with finn. But this time, he had a gun, a .22 LR pistol to be exact.

And for some reason, he knew how to use it. Suddenly, a old woman on a tiger jumped into the house through the window, with 3 men in black and 1 men in blue coming in through the door and standing in formation behind her.

He could kill them, he could kill them all, have his perfect happily ever after, he wouldn't have to a dick, and most importantly of all, he could be a good father again.

And so he did, he shot them all with precise accuracy, all in the head, with the last guy barely putting his foot out of the door before flopping on the floor covered in blood. Martin knew this is a simulation, after all the lich told him he was still inside his mind, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be happy.

Suddenly, his son suddenly morphed into a sort of ... thing. It looked like the perfect combination of what is horrifying and fascinating, it looked like a cyborg, with a combination of metal and skin.( your free to imagine what it actually looks like)

But before anything could happen, ten shots rang from outside the window, and all hit the thing, instantly knocking his son out. Then his wife came into view, with a dead dr gross.

"Minerva?...What have you done?!..." martin said, but was stopped as a rifle was pointed directly at his chest. "We can't leave any loose strings, can we?"

Then time slowed to a stop, and the lich appeared again. "And that's the fucking reason i sent you to another planet." he said with no emotion and the background changed to black, with the lich disappearing along with it but his voice still resonated in the seeming emptiness.

"Your son might be young and stupid at that time, but he knew the basic difference between right and wrong. He didn't know that they were there to kill you, and so he transformed to his war form, to do what he thought was right."

The scenery then changed again to the picture of the hulking monstrosity that was formerly his son.

"The ice hive's main goal was to activate the war form, but they didn't know how, so they implanted a device within your wife, the device would activate if the war form activates, giving them full control."

Martin was shocked, at the relevations. But then the lich suddenly released a gasp of suprise. "What is it bitch?" said martin slightly angry and curious at the same time.

"You're a ... mind wielder." And thats when more things srsrted flooding back, the wars, the screams and the death of his parents.


End file.
